Orcs
"Orcs" or "''Orks" ''are a race that is native too the mythic realm, having evolved in the mythic realm after the realms creation, and the mythics migration from the human realm, too the mythic realm. They are a tribal, but civilized race of particularly large humanoid mythics, they could be described as the genetic love child of Dwarves, Elves, and Humans, as like the Dwarves, as they are very durable, but honorable, and noble warriors, who's skin is surprisingly very hard to penetrate with weapons, making a armored enemy Orc a very scary sight to behold, It's also common for them to be born with magic immunity, just like the Dwarves. But much like the humans, they are also surprisingly very adaptable too their surroundings, and are very quick to learn like the humans, and like the elves they can prove to be very skillful mages when gifted with the knowledge of magic. They are also very good craftsmen, who's weapons rival the Dwarves, in fact, the Orcs are one of the few races to have almost natural mutual respect with the Dwarves, as both are honorable warrior races, and both teach blacksmithing to their children at very young ages, making them the oddly friendly rivals to the Dwarves. Orcs sadly are one of the races that face greater amounts of racism in the Mythic Realm, given it is not as bad as what the Drow face, only in the respect that Drow are killed or attacked on sight, where Orcs are not, but that maybe due to people knowing it prove rather stupid, and fruitless. Racism The racism that Orcs do face, is from extremely harsh stereotypes and fetishiztion, it's not to say they don't exists, but with the whole race classed as such, it becomes a annoyance to them. Their stereotyped as: * Ugly * Inferior * Barbaric and, or, Beasts * Short-tempered, unnecessarily violent, and easily offended * Impatient * Hoarders * Filthy * Illiterate, have poor speech, and are Stupid * Inbreed * Cannibals * Ill-moral, warmongers, mindless-soldiers, and, or, bandits who do nothing but pillage an burn villages, murder, and rape. While females getting that, and getting a double-hit with fetishiztion, given they are normally portrayed or though of as beautiful, sexy, almost elf like exotic women who could never possibly be consider "ugly" like their male counterparts, and, or, are nothing more then prized possessions who are little more then breeding stock to their male counterparts, who are often said to have more then one wife, or harems, this is particularly even more annoying to the females when it comes to races that sexualize breasts. It's no wonder they are outwardly bitter towards other races, and actively hoard resources they can, since it's this racism that makes it hard for Orcs to get work, besides that of soldiers, or trade outside Orc controlled towns, or city's, since no one honestly believes them when they say they can do math, let alone read. Appearance Orcs are very humanoid in shape, but they have naturally large and muscular bodies, be they male or female, however males tend to be larger then females. Orcs also tend to have more gorilla like shaped faces, with large (or small) Pig, Boar, Cow, or Bat shaped pointed ears, noses going from human too ether pig or bat like, with large tusk like underbites or overbites, however overbites tend to be rarer for Orcs, Their natural skin tone is a limited mythic pallet, purebred Orcs can only be varies shades of Green, Grey/Gray, Off whites, Black, Brown, and Red, Green is the most common color, fallowed by black and brown, white, gray/grey, and red tend to be rare or uncommon; Orcs that have any other skin tone, including human, are almost always Half-Orcs. Orcs do have hair, focused mainly on their heads, and face, despite the common shaven style they dawn. Their hair color seems to naturally vary from human colors to mythic colors, Black, ginger, and brown seem to be the most common, with blond being the rarest. Orcs also have other rare, and natural, genetics: They can sometimes be born with short, stumpy horns that normally fallow the forehead or eyebrow a crossed, beside the eyes, but stopping short of the ear, above the eyes and go straight backward, only to stop before the scalp, below, and a crossed the chin, at jaw joints, and all around their head, resembling a Pachycephalosaurus. Demon, Dragon, Cow, or "Goat" horns are normally the result of being a Half-Orc, or a genetic mutation. The other rare genetic, is that they can be born with colored sclera, (white of eye) yellow, orange, and black being the most common, but it's not uncommon for the sclera to take on the color of the Orcs iris's. It's also noted, that it's strange to see Orcs without some kind of tattoos, or war paint, the colors normally being red, black, or white, depending on the skin tone. Abilities Orcs are all well known for their enhanced durability, endurance, stamina, pain suppression, strength, and weapon skills, but often over looked is also their enhanced hearing, smell, and sight, which often and prove to be a underestimate for an Orc enemy's. Orcs actually have Darkvision, and can actively seen in the dark, quite well in fact, their hearing and smell is also like that of a dogs, making remarkable tackers, and hunters. Orcs also have something known as a "Berserk Mode" that actively makes them stronger when they activate it, it is believed this abilities is likely where many of the stereotypes of Orcs come from. Much like Dwarves, magic immunity is a commonly born trait among them, sometimes it can however go as far as them even being unable to use magic. They are also very talented master blacksmiths, rivaling the Dwarves. History Information is being gathered. Territory Information is being gathered. Known Tribes Information is being gathered. Known Orcs Information is being gathered. Trivia * Orcs have fast gestation periods, lasting only 5 - 6 months from conception to birth, and it's rare for them to have only one child, where it is common for them to have Sextuplets, or Octuplets at once. * Orcs do not normally live to fulfill their full life span, and typically die a violent death in battle before age 50, this high mortality rate is likely the reason why Orcs evolved fast gestation periods. * It's becoming a large worry that Orcs will start to overpopulate the mythic realm, but no one is sure what to do, ethically, without treating them like pests. * Orcs are one of the few mythical races that do not hold resentment to humans. * Much like Dwarves, there are no gender-roles, and both male and female sexes can become warriors, chiefs, shawmens, stay at home parents, cook, etc. Links & Sources Wikipedia: Orc Wikipedia: Orc (Middle-earth) Wikipedia: Orc (Dungeons & Dragons) Wikipedia: Orcs and Goblins (Warhammer) Wikipedia: Races of The Elder Scrolls: Orsimer M.Wikipedia: Orc M.Wikipedia: Orc (disambiguation) The Forgotten Realms Wiki: Orc D&D Wiki: Orc (5e Race) D&D Wiki: SRD:Orc D&D Wiki:Orc Dungeons and Dragons Wiki: Canon:Orc The Elder Scrolls Wikia: Orsimer Wowpedia: Orc Superpower Wiki: Orc Physiology Category:Races